


Himbos doing himbo things

by i_write_crack_fics



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_crack_fics/pseuds/i_write_crack_fics
Summary: Another crack fic
Kudos: 6





	Himbos doing himbo things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sett Gets Even](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784445) by [Cornonjacob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornonjacob/pseuds/Cornonjacob). 



One day, Aphelios is playing in Summoner’s Rift with Sett as support, and he notices a new bitch. And he’s like “wow that bitch is ugly why she only got one eye”. And then she comes at him with two swords and he says “LOL i’m a ranged champ, nice try” and laughs at her while Sett gets some situps in. And then guns come out of her swords and Sett doesn’t even have time to break her face before she destroys Aphelios’s ass. Sett runs away, looks at her and gets scared. So he just does more situps in because you gotta keep those rock hard abs in shipshape.  
Weird pirate lady uses her weirdass mobility skill and destroys him, accidentally stepping on his package and rendering him infertile for life. And then aphelios comes back and ults her, dry humping the air and completely fucking missing. Which means now he has to wait for like an 80 second cooldown (i don’t know i’ve never paid attention) before being allowed to dry hump the air and completely miss again. Sett gets really pissed and flames him in chat, and then gets reported for using slurs, which gets him permabanned again but he hacks into the server and keeps playing, though he does cause outages in 48 U.S. states (nobody in Alaska plays league and wyoming isn't real). Then Sett and Aphelios face off against Samira, the two men representing the duality of Himboism: big strong himbo and skinny emo himbo. And then she ults them and kills them both and that’s why you should always ban samira.


End file.
